


all it took was an ounce of silence (and a lot of courage)

by rosydoyoungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 20 percent physical interaction w each other, 80 percent thinking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I hope, Kissing, Like lots of it, Lots of Thinking, M/M, No Angst, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, a quick read, but its good thinking, i promise u my writing is good enough to spend time on, idk im jus proud of this n i dont want it to go to waste aha, im a wp reqular but i immigrated here, mainly bins pov but switches to lixs once, my 1st completed work EVER, soft, theyre whipped for each other, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoyoungs/pseuds/rosydoyoungs
Summary: Changbin knew too, that they were both so desperate to just run away somewhere, to a place where they could lay in each other's arms, safe and protected from the harsh reality that slammed into them whenever they broke each other's eye contact after they had gotten lost in the other's eyes. He wished too, for courage to suddenly spawn somewhere in his body, for anything other than his own consciousness to lead the way to a forever he so longed for with his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	all it took was an ounce of silence (and a lot of courage)

And the two of them somehow ended up here again, shoulders so close to touching that it had almost hurt. The sand beneath them gathered between their toes, the sound of the soft crashing of waves on shore occasionally reached their ears. It was here, where the two boys had first met under a midnight sky filled with stars that blinked down at them, their hearts filled to the brim with merriment, their gazes full of innocence, all those years ago.

They breathed in the silence that snaked its way around the air surrounding them, being so accustomed to it that they didn't bother to mutter a word or make the smallest noise to break it. The silence wasn't suffocating, it had allowed them to breathe easier, with the knowledge that if any of their limbs moved closer to the other's, breaths would hitch in their throats, and the two of them wouldn't be able to find it in themselves to not close the distance between them, limbs all entangled, bodies pressed as close together as can be, lips against the other's.

As the stillness of the boy next to him started to irk Changbin, he looked at the other and observed his face.

The moonlight caressed the surface of Felix's pore-less skin, illuminating the features closest to the sky and leaving the crevices to be draped in shadow. Little dots of dark brown were scattered all over his cheeks and Changbin found himself wanting to take all the time available in the world just to count them. With his finger or his lips, he didn't mind. It was as if whoever had painted on the canvas that was Felix's face had made a blueprint for where each of the freckles would be located, because that was how perfect for him they seemed.

It had been a while that Changbin had been staring at the younger that Felix now felt the older's longing stare crawling under his skin. However, he wasn't in any discomfort because of it, because he felt the desire to lock his eyes with the other so that they can hear each other's whispers of _I love you's_ just through their gazes alone, just so that they didn't have to hear the shatter of the soundlessness encompassing their figures, holding the boys in its warm embrace securely.

So that's what Felix did. The younger made the slightest turn of his head towards the right, and the two locked eyes. 

This shouldn't have felt like this. Making a little eye-contact with his best friend of 13 years shouldn't have caused a swarm of butterflies to explode in his stomach, shouldn't have caused his heart to skip a beat and neither should it have made his pale, freckle-lined cheeks turn a deep red colour as if he was under a sickness.

But the thing is, is that Felix was sick. He was sick of the push-and-pull between him and Changbin, sick of the way his fingers fluttered against the older's when they were walking side-by-side, sick of the way the oxygen would halt in his throat in the middle of an inhale whenever the older only so much as grinned at him from across the classroom whenever they caught each other's glances. 

He was so _sick_ , sick of all this not-so-secret mutual pining that they knew had increased a considerable amount in the last couple of years, when they started seeing each other in a different light. They were both afraid — afraid of what would happen if their glances and stares and the slight, hesitant brush of their fingertips against the other's whenever they bumped shoulders came to any of their friends’ and family’s attention.

In the present, they were gazing, unblinking and deep, into each other's eyes, the moonlight reflecting off of their pupils so that they twinkled. It was as if the older could hear the turmoil of thoughts and feelings that surged through the younger's mind, protected only by the outer shell of his face. But there was no point for that shell, because the older could make out the thoughts the younger had just by observing the stare he gave him.

Changbin knew too, that they were both so desperate to just run away somewhere, to a place where they could lay in each other's arms, safe and protected from the harsh reality that slammed into them whenever they broke each other's eye contact after they had gotten lost in the other's eyes. He wished too, for courage to suddenly spawn somewhere in his body, for anything other than his own consciousness to lead the way to a forever he so longed for with his best friend.

But as they spent the next few minutes just gazing into the other's eyes, not wanting to let go of this rare moment where they could just drown in each other's presence without an awkward clear of a throat or anything else that could distract them, a somewhat faint voice in the depths of Changbin's conscious echoed.

_Is there really a need to fear if I just stay beside him like this?_

But what the older wasn't aware of at that moment was that those same words had echoed in Felix's mind as well, just as faintly but also equally as awakening. 

Changbin had anything else but noticed the way his hand snuck closer to the younger's in the moments they had gotten lost in each other's eyes. Perhaps it was lead by his subconscious, the one that had desperately yearned for that forever just moments ago. He felt invisible sparks burst in between the tips of their fingers as he boldly slid his hand over the open, inviting palm of Felix's hand, and the younger was evidently more than glad to accept it into his hold. 

Their figures had subsequently scooted the tiniest distance closer to each other, but no matter how small the actions exchanged between them, they knew that these actions held an endless amount of desire behind them. 

The two knew as well, that they were moving awfully, painfully slow, trying to convince themselves that there really was nothing to be afraid of, but that was easier said — or in this case, thought — than done. 

It was around half an hour ago, when Changbin found Felix laying on the shore, the boy's arms positioned beneath his head acting as a makeshift cushion, the waves barely stroking the tips of Felix's feet and his eyes were closed, long lashes laying weightlessly against the space below his eyes. He was like a veiled figure in a fleeting dream, feeling like the younger would just float away in a cloud of scintillating, golden glitter dust if Changbin took the slightest step near him.

But he knew none of it was a dream. If it was, the older knows that Felix would've grasped him by the back of his neck and crashed his lips feverishly onto the other's and they would stay with each other like that until their lips were as swollen as can be.

This was their reality, because when Felix felt the sand next to him shift, the younger had sluggishly sat up but not before lifting one eye open to make out the person that had took the place next to him. Then they just sat in silence, mostly peaceful, but at the same time, the silence somehow weighed with an unspoken, heavy tension hanging its head in the atmosphere around them. 

The two had somehow gotten unbearably close now, their shoulders and outer thighs finally touching. Changbin felt the traces of the other boy's exhales snaking its way onto his lips and he felt his head and heart throb with equal parts anticipation and desperation. His hand was still embraced in the younger's. At some point, its hold eventually became so firm with certainty that he was sure he was bruising the skin of the younger's hand.

And when the younger tentatively turned to face the older with his whole body before gently letting his free hand lay on his cheek, his thumb brushing delicately against the bottom of the older’s lips, Changbin felt the explosive burst of a flame someplace deep in his heart; where he felt the courage he secretly wished to the stars for taking place in his thoughts. It was expanding, that stubborn courage, until it reached the farthest edges of his being, and he was almost shivering at the endless amount of it brewing within him.

He couldn’t hold it in himself anymore. He had to act now, or the younger will slip away in his grasp, and Changbin would’ve had to live with that dreadful feeling of regret weighing on him until he wasn’t living anymore.

So he made a move. And a courageous one, at that. 

The younger’s lips felt like the silkiest of silks against Changbin’s own, albeit they were deathly chapped from the breeze of the beach they sat in. The courage that had surged through him just moments before was depleting millisecond by millisecond due to the lack of response he received from the other.

But when Changbin had attempted to pull himself away, he felt the movement of the younger’s lips against his own and a pair of arms locking itself around his neck, causing the hair on it to raise at the feeling, and then he felt his own arms making their way around Felix’s waist. 

Then they were suddenly smiling into the kiss, sighing blissfully into each other’s sweet breaths. They were largely inexperienced, having only shared a couple of immature pecks on everywhere else on the face except the lips. Consequently, they had not the littlest clue on how to pace the kiss, occasionally bumping noses or gripping each other too hard. 

They stayed like that, pressed against each other’s bodies, mouths moving in a rhythm only they know, until they were short of breath. Changbin detached himself from the younger boy and noticed the way Felix’s eyes formed little half-moon crescents from the way his smile stretched from ear to ear. 

The younger’s joy was always like that, contagious. His smile had never failed to brighten the mood of a gloomy room whenever he stepped into one, and in this moment, it had caused Changbin to smile the widest he’s ever smiled, so much that the edges of his mouth were hurting at the intensity of it. 

“We shouldn’t have waited this long.” Felix muttered under his breath, voice muffled slightly in the way his face was positioned on Changbin’s chest. 

The older ran his hand mindlessly through the other’s locks. “We did it, Lix, and all it took was an ounce of silence, and a lot of courage.”

**Author's Note:**

> a lil info if any of yall r still reading n didn’t click off.
> 
> i wrote this one day bcos i just. felt like it. so there’s no plot or anything behind this, just two boy being in love.
> 
> this is real cheesy, n so is my writing n im sry for that hhhh
> 
> i rly feel like this doesn’t live up to ao3 standards so pls give me feedback on how to improve :)
> 
> anyway hope yall like it hehe bye now !


End file.
